Shut Up, Princess
by bitchboughtmycookie
Summary: Julian arrives back at Dalton after a few months away on set. Logan is frustrated, and drags him in to his dorm room as soon as he returns. Jogan. PWP. I attempted being funny. I'm not sure it worked.


A/N. I wrote a Jogan. This would be the influence of Kara.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, and Logan and Julian belong to the wonderful CP Coulter.

Shut Up, Princess

Logan shoved Julian up against the wall in his dorm room, pressing hot kisses over his neck, growling "You've been away for too long, Julian. I'm horny and it's your fault."Julian grinned, his hand lacing in Logan's hair 'Missed me, Lo?' Logan bit down on his neck "Shut up, princess." Julian grinned "Make me, squid."

Logan growled and dragged Julian towards the bed, throwing him on to it before climbing on top of him, kissing Julian firmly. Julian moaned and his hands grabbed into the blonde's hair, opening his mouth in response to Logan's probing tongue. The two boys gasped as their tongues met, hips starting to rock against the other's.

Julian's hands moved from Logan's hair down to his blazer, pushing it off his shoulders hurriedly and tugging at his tie, pulling it off. He gasped as Logan started to kiss down his neck, the blonde boys fingers shoving his t shirt up and over his head "For the record, squid, I missed you too." Julian gasped breathlessly.

Julian's fingers started to work on hurriedly unbuttoning Logan's white shirt, pushing it off and dropping it on to the floor with the blazer and the tie; Julian's t shirt followed soon after. Julian pulled off the belt of the boy above him, lifting his hips as Logan started shoving his jeans and boxer briefs down over his thighs.

Julian chuckled "In a hurry, Logan?" Logan lifted his head to glare at him playfully "I said it once and I said it again, shut up, princess." Julian smirked "And I'll say it again, make me-ah!"

Julian's breath caught in his throat as Logan lent down, taking the tip of the brunette's cock in to his mouth. He grabbed on to his boyfriend's hair as Logan slowly sunk his head lower down, causing loud moans and gasps to escape the boy below him.

Logan began to lift his head up, and Julian tightened his hold on Logan's hair, whining in protest. Logan chuckled around Julian's cock, sinking his head back down until he had swallowed as much of the other boy's erection as he could.

Logan started to move in a rhythmic motion, sucking Julian deeper and deeper every time he lowered his head, his throat slowly relaxing in order for him to take his boyfriend. Logan hummed around his boyfriend's erection. He slid a finger down the line of the brunette's ass, pressing a finger just lightly over his boyfriend's entrance. Julian twisted underneath Logan and cried out 'Lo, I'm gonna-fuck!"

Logan swallowed around the other boy as he felt the hot jets of cum spilling down his throat, moaning around him. When he had swallowed every last drop, he pulled off his boyfriend and kissed up his body. When he reached his face he smirked "I shut you up, princess." Julian glared at him half heartedly, his body pliant and sunk into the mattress, he mumbled "Fuck off, squid."

Logan chuckled "No. But I can think of somewhere else I could be fucking." Julian rolled his eyes "Your lines are so corny." Logan smirked and kissed Julian lightly on the neck "But they work." Julian raised an eyebrow "I'm ashamed to say that they do."

Logan chuckled again and sat up, stripping out of his Dalton slacks and his boxers, reaching over to his bedside table to grab a condom and lube. Julian nipped his side with his teeth as he leaned over, prompting a low growl to pass the blonde's boys lips.

Logan pulled back and hovered over Julian again. Julian already had his legs spread and Logan let out a small moan at the sight. Julian smirked "Get on with it, squid. I don't spread my legs for just anybody."

Logan slicked up his fingers with lube, shifting his hand in between the brunette's legs and sliding his fingers over his entrance. Julian moaned and pushed his hips down towards Logan's finger "Fuck, Lo, hurry, it's been too long and I need this."

Logan pushed his index finger in to his boyfriend, watching the actor for any signs of discomfort. When he saw none, he started to slide his finger in and out of the other boy, watching him and licking his lips "You look…. jeez Julian, you look so fuckable right now."

Julian let out a breathless laugh as Logan pushed in a second finger, gently stretching his boyfriend "I thought that was the…. damn… I thought that was the general idea of you having your fingers in my ass."

Logan smirked "Oh, it is. And believe me, you're not going to be able to walk straight by the time I'm done with you, princess." Julian gasped as Logan brushed straight over his prostate, fixing the blonde boy with a lust filled gaze "That had better be a promise."

Logan quirked an eyebrow "Trust me. You've got a lot to make up for, having been gone so long." Julian groaned and pushed down against Logan's fingers "Just hurry up and finish fingering me already, I need you to fuck me."

Logan spread Julian's legs out wider, pulling his two fingers out before pushing back in with three, twisting and curving his fingers as he stretched out his boyfriend "Need?" Julian glared at him "It's been three months, Logan. You damn well know I need it."

Logan smirked again "Oh I know. I just like to hear you say it." Julian clutched at Logan's arms "You, your majesty, are an asshole." Logan laughed "And you're only attractive until you start talking." Julian huffed "Are you quite finished, o tempestuous one? Cause I'd really quite like to have sex again before I get old and have erectile dysfunction."

Logan pulled his fingers out of Julian "Impatient." Julian growled "Three months, Knave. Three months." Julian grabbed the condom and ripped open the packet with his teeth, rolling the condom on to Logan. Julian picked up the bottle of lube but Logan grabbed it off him "No way, princess. You tease when I let you do it. It's not happening."

Logan squirted some of the lube in to his palm, starting to stroke it on to himself quickly. He pushed Julian's legs up and out so they were spread out on the bed, and he positioned himself by Julian's entrance. Julian moved his legs to dig his heels in to Logan's ass, pushing his hips up so Logan instantly sunk into him, causing both boys to cry out loudly.

Logan panted as he hovered above Julian, and he opened his mouth to say something, but Julian cut him off "Don't even bother asking me if I'm okay, Wright. Just move, dammit." Logan instantly started to move his hips, slowly thrusting in to his boyfriend.

Julian moved his feet from Logan's ass, wrapping his legs around his waist and putting his arms around Logan's neck as his boyfriend gradually increased the pace at which he was thrusting his hips into the brunette.

Julian used his arms to tug Logan's head down, pressing their lips together, their mouths naturally falling open, tongues delving and exploring each other's mouths as Logan's hips kept moving.

Soon it got too difficult to concentrate on kissing; the two boys simply pressed their foreheads together as they moved together, holding on to each other, gasping and moaning breathlessly.

When Julian let out a particularly loud moan and started reaching for his straining erection, Logan knew he had hit his boyfriend's prostate. He batted Julian's hand out of the way, wrapping his hand around the brunette's erection, thumbing over the head and continuing to move straight in to Julian's prostate.

Julian began letting out little gasping whimpers below Logan, one hand clutching in to the sheets, the other fisted tightly into Logan's hair "Lo. Lo I'm gonna cum. Fuck." Logan increased the pace of his thrusting and started stroking Julian's erection harder, sitting back slightly so he could watch his boyfriend fall to pieces.

Julian's grip tightened as he arched his back, shooting strings of cum over Logan's hand and his chest. The sight was enough to send Logan tumbling over the edge, thrusting hard into his boyfriend as he came, tipping his head back and crying out loudly.

Logan slumped on to Julian, the two gasping for air as they slowly came down from their highs. When they had managed to get their breath back, Logan pulled out of Julian, prompting a small wince from the other boy. Logan slumped on to his back, pulling off the condom and tying it off, tossing it into the trash "You okay Jules?"

Julian nodded and curled up next to his boyfriend "It's just been a while. My ass isn't as used to you fucking me as it normally is." Logan chuckled and tugged his boyfriend towards him "Come here, you." He wrapped his arms around Julian, and Julian rested his head on his shoulder.

Logan whispered softly as they held each other "I love you…. brat." Julian chuckled and whispered back "I love you too, hazy." Just then Derek opened the door "Hey, Lo- Oh, great, Julian's back." The two boys simply smirked at him from the bed "Get used to it, D." Derek rolled his eyes "It's going to be a long semester."

A/N. So apparently in my head, Julian is a bottom. I've never thought about this before. It just sort of… happened.


End file.
